


the house was quiet

by fiveandhisaxe



Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego Hargreeves Centric, Diego is a Dad, Diego is a Guidance Counselor, Everybody Lives, F/M, Five is a Dad, Kid Fic, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther is a Dad, M/M, Multi, Napping, Nobody is Dead, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Quiet Life, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Five Hargreeves, everyone has children, too many children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandhisaxe/pseuds/fiveandhisaxe
Summary: Diego has a headache. Baby Pear is concerned.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	the house was quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the future of the "Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies" universe. All seven living in a big house outside the city with a big backyard and lots of children. They are all doing what they love. 
> 
> Baby Pear, or Peregrine Atlas Milton, is FIVE and VANYA'S child. They are THREE YEARS OLD in this fic. (Just in case anyone is curious.) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The house was quiet. 

Diego appreciated that - during the last half of his shift at the high school, a nasty headache had formed behind his eyes, one that aspirin and tylenol wouldn't touch. He was tucked up in the den, on the couch, in the dark; he was curled up under one of the multi-colored knitted blankets that Klaus had knitted, years ago, back in the first apartment the seven of them had shared. Allison, home for the week, had made him a cup of tea, and Luther, done with work for the day, had dragged all the children of the house outside to play for a while. 

The house was quiet. 

He settled on his side, curled like a comma, because that was honestly his default position when lying down. He was used to pressing up against Ben as they were settling down into sleep, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Klaus' across an expanse of warmth. It was also because of the kids. A few of their children, Zoom in particular, loved to cuddle, and had never outgrown that. They were all growing too quickly. Diego hated it. 

When a small hand pressed against his cheek, his eyes flew open, and it took a moment to adjust to the dark of the room. 

"Unc Dee?" 

_ Oh.  _ "Baby Pear?" he croaked, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "What's the matter, baby? I thought you were outside with Uncle Luther."

"Hurt?" Peregrine lifted their hand to press against Diego's forehead then, warm and bright. "Unc Dee hurt?" 

"It's okay, munchkin, I just have a headache." 

Peregrine was quiet then, thoughtful, and then they hummed. "Up?" they asked. Diego smiled and helped them up onto the couch and waited until they were cuddled up to his chest, yawning, fingers catching against his t-shirt as their eyes fluttered shut. "Goo'ni'." 

Diego let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around the toddler, smiling against their dark hair. "Goodnight, Baby Pear." It didn't take him long to fall asleep then, Peregrine falling asleep alongside him. 

  
~

Five was confused. He had searched outside with Luther, who was obviously panicking, because Peregrine Atlas Milton was missing. As Peregrine's father, Five figured he should probably be more concerned than he was, but on the same note, he knew his child well.  _ Too _ well. 

"Is anyone home?" he asked Luther. "Is anyone  _ napping _ ?" 

Luther nodded, running a hand back through his hair. "Uh, yeah. Alli is upstairs - said she had some work to get done in the corner office. Gogo had a headache when he got home, so he's resting in the den." 

"Hm,  _ well _ , this is where I take my leave." Five turned around and headed back towards the house, stepping carefully up onto the back porch and through the back door. Silly Luther - it was like he didn't know the child at all. The den was on the first floor, just past the office where he and Ben would work together through research, and the double doors were shut. Carefully, quietly, Five slid one open and took a few steps inside. 

Diego woke immediately, tilting his head to blink at the source of light. "Five?" he grumbled. "That you?" 

"Yeah. Is my child in here by any chance?" Five asked. 

"Mm, yep. Came in and immediately fell asleep." Diego let out a yawn and tightened his hold around the toddler so they wouldn't slip off the couch. "Was Lu freaking out?" 

"Oh yeah." Five moved forward, running a hand back through Peregrine's hair, closer to Vanya's color than his own, and smiled wide. "You mind if I take the little escape artist, or you wanna keep them for a bit?" 

Diego realized, suddenly, that his headache was gone. Maybe Peregrine naps  _ did  _ have some kind of healing ability. "You can take them," he said softly. 

Peregrine whined when lifted away from the warmth of their uncle, but upon the realization that it was their father, they relaxed immediately, pressing one hand to Five's cheek, their own small face to his neck. "Daddy," they breathed out, curling back up immediately and dozing off. 

"I'll never get sick of that," Five admitted, "you feeling better?" 

"Loads. Quesadillas?" Diego asked. 

"Well, it is Allison's night - that's usually what it means. I'm gonna get this wild one upstairs. See you at dinner?" Five questioned. At Diego's nod, Five took his leave, one hand cradled against Peregrine's back. 

The house was quiet. 

But it wouldn't be for long. 


End file.
